Percabeth-perfect two songfic
by lover of percabeth
Summary: This is a little two-shot about Percabeth. There is a song in the second chapter. Please read, Enjoy and Reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Helo again. Please Read, Enjoy and Review. I accept annonomous reveiws and flames._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO._**

"Annabeth I didn't mean it like that." I said trying to apologize.  
"Watever seaweed brain." She said storming off.  
"Annabeth!" I yelled running after her. I grabbed her hand and turned her around.  
"I'm sorry Wise girl. That's not what I meant." She glared at me.  
"Well, what did you mean then?" She demanded. Ilooked into her eyes and saw them filled with hurt. I opened my mouth to say something and they hardened. I closed my mouth and she pulled her hand out of mine and ran away.  
"Annabeth." I whispered. I sighed.  
"Your going to have to apologize now Percy." My mind whispered. I sighed again and started to walk toward the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door. I could hear the shuffling of feet. Then Malcom, Annabeths half-brother, pened the door and sighed.  
"Annabeth doesn't want to talk to yuo right now." He said starting to close the door on me.  
"Please Malcom." I pleaded with him. He looked down.  
"I'm really sorry Percy." He said and closed the door. Istood there for a second then an idea of how to win her back struck me. I turned and walked quickly to the Apollo cabin.

_**-Later that night at the campfire-**_

"Annabeth you need to come to dinner." Malcom told her. Annabeth dried her eyes and sat up.  
"I suppose I do." She said. Malcom grinned at her.  
"Come on then let's go." Annabeth nodded and walked to the front of the Athena cabin line.  
"Let's go!" She shouted. They walked out of the cabin and down to the dinning pavilion.  
Where they sat at their cabin's table. Annabeth quickly lokked up at the poisedion table and saw that Percy wasn't there.  
'Where is that seaweed brain?' She thought.  
'Why do you care after what happened this morning?' The logical side of her brain argued. I internaly shrugged and went to get myself some food. After she sacraficed some of her meal to the Gods she sat back down. she couldn't help, but do a quick search of the pvilion for him. She sighed when she saw him grabbing some food, but instead of only sacraficing some of his meal he tipped the whole plate in and the flames flared a bright green and yellow. She looked at him confused. He then dropped the plate off at his table and ran outside. Annabeth sighed and went back to her meal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey this is chapter 2 of my Percabeth sonfic.**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the song perfect two. I have changed some of the lyrics though so they fit better.**_

After she finished eating Annabeth walked down to the campfire with the rest of her cabin. She was constantly looking around for her seaweed brain,  
but she couldn't find him. Now Annabeth was getting worried.  
'He'll show up. I'm sure.' She thought trying, and failing, to reassure herself.  
"Annabeth?" Malcom asked startling her out of her thoughts.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"We're here. You should probably sit down." He said. Annabeth looked around her and sat down with the rest of her siblings.  
"Is that Percy?" Malcom asked in shock.  
"Where?" Annabeth looked up in alarm.  
"Over there." He pointed. "With the Apollo cabin."  
"Oh my Gods. It is. He's going to embarass himself." Annabeth thought aloud. Malcom chuckled softly. Percy stepped forward with two other guys both from the Apollo cabin.  
"This is for you Wise girl. I'm sorry about what I said earlier." He said.  
The Aphrodite kids cooed and awwed. She blushed.  
Then he started to sing. In front of the whole her.

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies that I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date  
You can be the hero And I can be your sidekick  
You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

He was supisingly good. '  
I geuss he sacraficed all that food to Apollo and his dad.' She thought.

Don't know if I could ever be Without you  
'Cause girl you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Annabeth smiled and blushed.

Cause you're the one for me  
And I'm the one for you  
You take the both of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the princess and I can be your prince  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that's spilt on the pages  
You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as were together

Don't know if I could ever be Without you  
'cause girl you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me  
And I'm the one for you  
You take the both of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see you walk down the aisle.

Percy strted to walk over to her as he sang.

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry  
Cause your the one for me  
And I'm the one for you  
You take the both of us  
And were the perfect two  
Were the perfect two  
Were the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two  
Yeah, yeah

The campers started to clap for him.  
"Do you forgive me now wise girl?" He asked grinning. Annabeth pretended to think about it and his grin widened.  
"Hmmm... I have to think about it seaweed brain." Annabeth grinned and Percy pouted.  
"I'm only joking. I'll forgive you." Her gaze turned deadly. "But DON'T Do it again." He gulped then smiled at her.  
"That's the Wise girl I know and love." He said. Then her kissed her. They sat kissing while the others returned to the campfire sing-a-long.


End file.
